1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and image processing method for applying a predetermined process to an image which is photographed and recorded, and an electronic camera and image processing apparatus used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a document script or the like is photographed by a camera, a so-called keystone distortion occurs in the document script or the like within the image obtained by photographing unless the document script or the like is photographed from a position right in front of it. To deal with this, Patent Document 1 identified below discloses a method for allowing an electronic camera having an imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or the like, to perform by itself correction (front photographing correction) of a keystone distortion present in a photographed image of a document script or the like, by providing an image processing circuit in the electronic camera.
In a case where an ordinary electronic camera performs such front photographing correction on a photographed image, it requires an enormous time for image processing for the front photographing correction because of limitation of its capacity for image processing. Therefore, front photographing correction on an image photographed by an electronic camera is generally performed with the use of other image processing apparatuses such as a personal computer prepared separately.
[Patent Document 1]
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-354331 (see paragraphs [0015] and [0016])
However, in a case where front photographing correction on a photographed image is electronically performed not by an electronic camera but by a personal computer or the like prepared separately, a reference region for front photographing correction, i.e., a correction reference (generally, a quadrangular region) for determining direction and degree of correction has to be placed within the photographed image. Further, such a correction reference has to be set according to the kinds of photographed images (photo object).
Therefore, there is a problem that in a case where a photographed image after being front-photographing-corrected is required, all the tasks required for the front photographing correction has to be performed with the use of a personal computer or the like, causing some sense of inconveniency. This problem becomes significant when many photographed images after being front-photographing-corrected have to be prepared.